He's Like An Angel
by XiLunara
Summary: (END)Remake Story dari judul yang sama , Its 2nd myFanfic , XiuHan/Lumin , XiuHun , SeMin (GS)
1. chapter 1

Remake story dengan judul yang sama dari Fanadicky Bismaniac , Kayanya seru gitu kalau di remake jadi XiuHan

Xiuhan (GS)

And others

Happy Reading...

"Yaakk Lepaa ! Aku tidak mau pergi , kau ini.. " belum selesei bicara , tamparan kasar mendarat di pipi Minseok .

"Ikut aku!! " teriak namja itu

"Anniiii ! " balas Minseok kasar.

"Kau berani denganku HA?" teriaknya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ? Kau Cuma pacar yang ngejadiin aku pelampiasan cintamu , kau sama sekali tidak pernah cinta ataupun sayang sama aku, iyakan Dae?" teriaknya , air matanya sudah menetes dipipi.

Bagaimana tidak??

Minseok sudah memergoki pacarnya sedang berciuman ria dengan Yeoja lain dan ini sudah ke tiga kalinya , apa ada yang namanya kesepatan ke empat? :o

"Sekarang kita PUTUS! " ucap Minseok didepan mukanya, Minseok membalikkan badan namun tangannya di cekal kasar oleh namja itu.

"Yaaa..Kim Jongdae , lepas iiih aku sudah muak denganmu , aku sudah capek , pergi dan cari yeoja yang bisa kamu bodohi lagi , bukan aku! "

kata Minseok menepis tangan Jongdae tapi gak bisa.

Jongdae membalikkan badan Minseok , mencengkeram kedua bahunya , dengan kasar.

"Kaaauuu.. berani mutusin aku?" tanya Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya , suaranya lirih namun mengerikan.

Minseok membuang muka namun Jongdae menghadapkan wajahnya lagi ke mukanya.

"Jawab! " ucapnya , Minseok menatap mata Jongdae dengan tatapan sayu.

Jongdae lalu menarik Minseok kasar , menyeretnya masuk ke mobil namun Minseok memberontak , saat sudah mau masuk , Minseok menginjak kaki Jongdae laluu, Minseok berlari menjauhi Jongdae , saat ditengah jalan..

Tiinnn Tinnn..

Minseok melihat kekanan dan

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

semua gelap..*

Tiba tiba sebuah cahaya kuning masuk ke celah mata Minseok , cahaya kuning yang terhalang oleh sesuatu dihadapannya, Minseok mengerjap erjap kan mata dan membuka matnya lebar , mendapati sosok Namja yang sangat rupawan , Namja terindah yang pernah Minseok temui saat ini , dia sedang menatap Minseok , tanganya bertumpu diatas kepala Minseok dan tangan yang satu mengusap rambut Minseok mesra.

Minseok segera tersadar dan mendorong tubuh namja itu.

"Nuguyaaa ...?" tanyanya dengan nada getir , namja itulalu berjalan menjauh dan membelakanginya, dia tidak menjawab apa apa soal pertanyaan Minseok.

"Apa kau malaikat?" tanya Minseok se kenanya , dia membalikkan badan dan tertawa melihat Minseok , lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman khas dan sangat misterius.

"Entahlah, apa? Jangan jangan aku sudah matii!! " tanya Minseok memekik

Namja itu hanya diam , lalu Minseok menyentuh tubuh namja itu , sangat dingin..

"Benarkan! Aku sudah matii! " teriak Minseok histeris menggoncang goncangkan tubuhnya , lalu namja itu memegang pipi Minseok membuat Minseok tahu sesuatu bahwa ada tanda "L" di kulit nadinya berwarna hitam..

"Anni.. , kau belum mati " katanya lalu dia maju langkah , memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik padam Minseok.

"pejamkan matamu sekarang " katanya lembut , seakan terhipnotis dengan suaranya Minseok hanya mengikutinya , Minseok merasa didorong mundur olehnya , semakin mundur , mundur dan…

"sayang kamu sudah sadar?" suara itu memecahkan semua yang Minseok rasakan tadi , Minseok mengerjap erjapkan mata dan terpampang sosok wanita paruh baya di depanmu.

"Eomma?" tanyanya kikuk , Ibu tersebut langsung memeluk Minseok

"Eomma oediaaaaaa ?" tanya Minseok

"Di Rumah sakit sayang , tadi eomma mendapat telfon dari seorang namja , dia bilang , kamu hampir tertabrak truk " kata eomma minseok , Minseok memegang peningnya , lalu mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang sedang terjadi tadi , namun malah kepalanya yang sakit.

"aww " rintihnya

"Jangan dipaksa untuk mengingat , yang penting kamu selamat karena namja yang menelepon mama tadi " ucap eomma minseok , Minseok menghela nafas panjang , lalu mencoba memejamkan mata , bayangan laki laki rupawan tadi ..

"Darimana saja kau ini Lu ?" tanya namja setengah tua.

"dari dunia manusia " jawab namja laki itu sambil membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Dunia manusia?" pekik namja setengah tua itu , namja itu mengangguk tanpa memandang namja tua itu.

"Lu Han ! Appa sudah pernah bilang ke kamu, jangan coba coba bermain dengan dunia manusia , apa kau mau seperti kakakmu yang jatuh cinta sama manusia? Hingga dia mati karena manusia itu HA?" amarah namja tua yang adalah ayah Luhan memuncak melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Appa ! Santailah , aku tak akan jatuh cinta dengan manusia , aku terlalu sempuran untuk manusia " kata Luhan santai sambil berdiri.

"Tidak ada kaum yeoja yang bisa membuat hatikuterlena " kata Luhan.

Ayah bisma hanya geleng geleng kepala..

"jangan bermain main Luhan , Appa hanya mengingatkanmu " kata ayah Luhan , Luhan tak merespon apapun , dia lalu bernajak berdiri , dan duduk di sebuah tempat dekat kamarnya, dia memejamkan matanya , lalu terlintas wajah seorang yeoja yang dia tolong tadi , Luhan tersenyum..

"Lucu , Manis .. " gumam Luhan..

 **Sin** **opsis** :

Minseok adalah Mahasiswi di sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul , tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya , Minseok adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya di Korea Selatan , sifatnya ceroboh , dan dia cengeng alias suka menangis. Minseok manja dan sama sekali belum dewasa.

Dibalik itu semua , Minseok hanyalah yeoja polos yang engga tau apa apa masalah cinta , sampai sampai diselingkuhi pacarnya tiga kali :p

Minseok suka dengan benda langit yang bernama bintang , apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya , selalu ada unsure bintangnya.

Luhan , dia bukan manusia , dia tidak bernafas , jantungnya tidak berdetak :p

dia mempunyai senyum dan tampang yang sangat rupawan dibandingkan dengan kaum namja manusia yang lain , yang jelas dia seperti malaikat, namun dia juga bukan malaikat :p , apakah dia?

Aku juga ngga tau wkwk :p

Setelah kejadian malam itu , malam yang mempertemukan Minseok dengan Luhan dalam mimpi itu , Minseok menjadi sering memimpikan Luhan , memimpikan bahwa dia selalu ada untukknya , memimpikan bahwa dia sedang berada di sekitarnya , memperhatikannya mengawasinya seakan akan menyerangnya saat kamu sedang sendirian.

Luhan sendiri tak tau dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang , dia pernah bilang ke Appanya kalau dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan kaum yeoja manusia , namun, Luhan menjilat ludahnya sendiri saat setelah bertemu Minseok malam itu.

Luhan adalah sosok yang mempunyai sisi baik dan sisi buruk , terkadang dia juga bisa sangat baik , dan terkadang dia juga bisa sangat kasar.

Disini , Minseok dan Luhan akan menjalin sebuah hubungan 'cinta' hingga pada saatnya , mereka berdua harus memilih ..

Mati atau Berpisah?

Otte ? Dilanjut atau engga -_- Suka ngga PD deh , padahal ini bagus ceritanya dan remake tetep ajja gaPD -_-


	2. 2

Minseok mengerjap erjapkan matanya di pagi yang sudah terik di Seoul ini , ngucek ngucek matanya agar terbiasa melihat setelah mata terpejam beberapa jam.

Minseok memegangi peningnya yang masih diplester akibat kejadian tadi malam , Minseok memang langsung pulang , karena tidak ada luka serius yang ia alami.

"sayang, sudah bangun?eomma mau masuk bentar" kata suara dari balik pintu , Minseok beranjak dari ranjang dengan malas , dan membuka pintu

"Nee eomma ?" tanyanya.

" Eomma dan Appa hari ini mau take off ke LA , kamu dirumah sendiri gapapakan?" tanya eommanya.

"Emang biasanya begitukan eomma, yaa sudah silahkan kalo mau pergi " kata Minseok sambil garuk garuk kepala karena kesal :p

"yaudah, kamu dirumah hati hati ya, Eomma paling Cuma 2 minggu kok disana " ucapnya

"Arraseo.."balesnya singkat , eomma lalu mencium kening Minseok lalu segera meninggalkannya..

"jam berapa nih?" Minseok menoleh ke jam dindingnya , matanya langsung melotot tajam melihat jam nya

"what the hell , udah jam 8 aaa , padahal aku masuk jam 8.15 " Minseok langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi , mandi Cuma 10 menit , langsung berbenah diri , gak lupa buat make gelang yang bersimbol bintang.

"tidak sarapan dulu non ?" tanya salah satu maidnya , saat melihat Minseok lari keluar rumah.

"Gausah, makasih bii , daa " Minseok langsung membuka mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasaa :p

Minseok segera menutup pintu mobil dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kampus , Minseok melirik jam tangannya

"8.20 , argghh telaaaat mana guru killer " Minseok tambah cepat berlari dan setibanya dikelas..

Minseok mengintip kelas , disana suasana hening dengan perasaan was was , Minseok mengetok pintu dengan mata terpejam.

"masuk" kata dosen santai , Minseok membuka matanya lebar dan melihat dosennya sedang berdiridengan seorang namja muda.

Mimseok berjalan duluan , lalu melirik namja itu saat minseok berjalan melewatinya , dia kemudian duduk dan dosennya pun berbicara.

"jadi hari ini , ada mahasiswa baru " kata sang dosen,Minseok memperhatikan detail namja itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"kaya ngga asing deh" katanya sambil mengingat ingat sesuatu

"tapi siapa ya? Daan ketemu dimana? " batinnya. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya, Lu Han " katanya memperkenalkan diri , saat Minseok mendengar namanya entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi semakin berdebar debar , Minseok mengamati Luhan sangat serius , sampe sampe engga memperdulikan apa yang diceritakan selanjutnya.

"ah udahlah, paling juga ketemu dijalan gitu " ucapnya lalu mengambil buku dan mengikuti mata kuliah untuk pagi ini dengan bosan..

Mata kuliah untuk pagi ini selesei , masih ada satu lagi mata kuliah. Minseok merapikan bukunya , saat itu juga Minseok merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya iapun menoleh ke sampiing ternyata Luhan sedang memperhatikannya , lama kelamaan kelas mulai sepi Minseok segera cepat cepat membereskan buku karena Luhan masih tetap memperhatikannha, satu murid yang tersisa telah pergi hanya ada Minseok dan Luhan dalam suasana keheningan.

Setelah selesei merapikan buku , Minseok segera meninggalkan kelas namun saat didepan pintu tibatiba pintu tertutup sendiri seperti ada angin yang mendorongnya , Minseok mau membuka tapi .. Gak bisa.

Minseok mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya masih dalam posisi memegang gagang pintuu Minseok melirik memastikan siapa yang ada dibelakangnya , lama lama langkah itu menghilang..

sekarang desahan nafas yang Minseok rasakan di sekitar leher belakangnya karena rambutnya yang menggesek gesek kulit lehernya akibat tertiup desahan itu , dengan jantung yang berdegup Minseok membalikkan badan dan..

Luhan sudah ada dihadapannya

."Wae..?" tanya Luhan , Minseok menggeleng tak berani menatap matanya , hanya berani menatap dada Luhan yang berbalut kaos putihh yang dibalut jaket birunya itu.

Luhan memegang gagang pintu yang Minseok pegang, tangan kalian bersentuhan namun Minseok langsung menarik tangannya dan menggosok gosokkan tangannya.

"tanganmu .. dingin kaya es " ucapnya melihat Luhan , posisi Luhan ada dibelakangnya saat memegang gagangnya jadi Luhan seperti memeluk Minseok , dia tersenyum menyeringai mendengar perkataan Minseok , pipi Luhan menyentuh kepala depan Minseok yang ada rambutnya , dia melirik Minseok lalu berkata..

"perasaanmu aja kali" kata Luhan dan ceklek , Luham membuka pintu dan Minseok pun langsung pergi.

"Permisi " ucap Minseok , Luhan tidak menahannya , dia hanya tersenyum sambil melihat tingkah Minseok :p

" Cuma ini tujuanku sampe disini , yaitu dekat denganmu " gumam Luhan sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas..

Minseok memasang headset di kedua telinganya saatmenunggu kelas selanjutnya , karena memang jedanya lama , sekitar 1 jam an , Mimseok membolak balikkan majalah sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya , saat sedang asik aaiknya Minseok melihat 2 pasang kaki dihadapannya , Minseok mengangkat kepalanya , dan kaget melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Jong...dae ?" katanya melepas headset , Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok agar berdiri dengan kasar.

"aduh santai dong" kata Mimseok sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Minseok

"aku gamau kita putus" bales Jongdae dengan tampang ngerii :p

"tapi akunya mau putus! " balas Minseok menerobos tubuh Jongdae namun dia segera menahan tangan Minseok .

"aku bisa lakuin apapun yang aku mau, dan aku gasuka ditolak " katanya.

"terserah, aku ga peduli sekarang lepasin dan jangan ganggu hidup aku! " ucapmu , Jongdae tetap menahan tangan Minseok.

"ikut aku sekarang" Jongdae mulai menarik tangan Minseok kasar hingga ia meringis kesakitan

"Jongdaee.. sakiit ,lepasin " Minseok memukul lengan Jongdae namun engga mempan buat Jongdae.

Dia tetap menarik Minseok dan ...

"lepasin dia" kata seseorang , suara yang sudah gak asing lagi buat Minseok.

Jongdae menoleh , Minseok juga. "Luhan" batinnya , Luhan sudah berada di belakang Minseok dan Jongdae , Luhan menarik Jongdae agar menjauh dari Minseok.

"Jangan ganggu dia" Minseok mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Yaaa...Nugguyaa ?" tanya Jongdae, Luhan hanya menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Minseok agar pergi menjauh dari Jongdae , sensasi dingin kembali Minseok rasakan saat Luhan menyentuh tangannya.

Saat seperti sudah jauh , Luhan melepas tangan Minseok , Minseok langsung mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena Jongdae tadi.

"sakit?" tanya Luhan , Minseok menggeleng , Luhan meraih tangannya yang merah itu , lalu diusapnya tangan itu , saat itu juga Minseok melihat wajah Luhan dan jatuh pada bola mata Luhan .. Yang sangat indah.

" Wae..?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Minseok , Luhan menaruh kembali tangan Minseok

"gpapa kok" balas Minseok sambil tersenyum

"Khamsamnida.." ucap Minseok , Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap Minseok .

"oh ya , kau Luhan kan anak baru itu, perkenalkan namaku.."

belum selesei bicara Luhan sudah memotong nya

" Minseok " kata Luhan , Minseok melihat Luhan heran

"Iyakan?Itu namamu?" tanya Luhan lembut , Minseok mengangguk masih dengan menatap Luhan.

"haha, sudahlah, tidak mau masuk?sudah bel." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menuju kelas , Minseok masih menatap Luhan heran , darimana dia tau namaku ?Apa dia sedang mengincarku ? Itu yang ada dipikiran Minseok .

Saat Luhan sedang menulis , Minseok meliriknya matanya melihat tajam pergelangan Luhan

"symbol itu.." Minseok melihat ada tanda "L" persis sama dengan apa yang Minseok liat di mimpinya malam itu , saat memperhatikanya, Luhan menoleh , Minseok langsung membuang muka dan kembali focus pada pelajaran.

"AKhirnya seleseii jugaaaa " Minseok segera merapikan bukunya , saat berdiri Luhan berdiri juga dihadapannya.

" Mau pulang dengaku ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah manisnya.

"oh gwencannaa , aku membawa mobil sendiri " kata Minseok , muka Luhan berubah drastiss dan langsung membalikkan badan namun.

"Luhan! " panggil Minseok , Luhan menoleh .

"boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?" ucapnya pada Luhan hati hati.

"Waeo ..?" tanya Luhan , Minseok menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati Luhan , mememgang tangan kanan Luhan dan sedikit menggulung jaket Luhan .Dan benar Minseok melihat symbol itu , Minseok kembali menaruh tangan Luhan dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan.

"Kauu... " kata Minseok

"kau adalah orang yang ada di mimpi ku waktu itu , dan kau.. adalah orang yang menolongku waktu itu.. " sambungnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Haha , apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu? Simbol ini? Ini hanya tato yang aku buat kemarin , dan.. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu gadis " kata Luhan.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mari pulang , Lihat satpam sudah menunggu kita " bisik Luhan , Minseok menoleh dan memang benar satpam sudah menunggu untuk menutup pintunya , Minseok memegang jaket Luhan reflek , dan Luhan tersenyum tipis meliriknya...

"Aku pulang dulu.." ucap minseok melepas jaket Luhan dari tangannya saat dikoridor kampus.

"Hati hati " kata Luhan , Minseok tersenyum segera meninggalkan Luhan , namun Luhan mengejarnya dan menahan tangannya , Minseok menoleh.

"ku harap.. Besok kita bisa bertemu kembali dan.. Aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat " kata Luhan lembut , Minseok tersenyum ke Luhan.

"tentu Luhan.. " kamu meninggalkan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapati jawaban itu , rasa puas menguasai diri dan hatinya, baru kali ini dia merasakan getaran yang di salurkan oleh kaum yeoja manusia , padahal ini sangat berbahaya untuk Luhan, dan Minseok sendiri :p

TBC


	3. 3

"tentu Luhan.. " kamu meninggalkan Luhan , sedangkan Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapati jawaban Minseok , rasa puas menguasai diri dan hatinya, baru kali ini dia merasakan getaran yang di salurkan oleh kaum yeoja manusia

padahal ini sangat berbahaya untuk Luhan , dan Minseok sendiri…

Sedari tadi , Minseok hanya membolak balik badannya di tempat tidur, saat Minseok memejamkan matanya , selalu muncul bayangan Luhan di pikirannya.

"Argh, wae , kenapa isi kepalaku jadi Luhan semua " kata Minseok mengambil posisi duduk dan mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri

Minseok memejamkan mata sejenak dan..

"Kau beluum mati " Minseok langsung membuka matanya

"Bisikan ituu, itu Luhanmn ! Aku yakiin" ucapnya sendiri ambruk dikasur.

"tapi dia bilang, kalau bukan dia " Minseok memeluk guling dan Nampak berpikir.

"Aigooo , Masa bodo !! " Minseok memukul guling yang ia peluk dan melamun memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Keesokan harinya.Setelah selesei sarapan , Minseok langsung memakai sepatu ketsnya

saat Minseok melangkah keluar dan membuka pintu mobil , ia melihat ke gerbang datang mobil Ferrari putih didepan rumahnya

Minseok menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Nuguya. ?" gumamnya

pinntu mobil tersebut terbuka , namja yang ia kenali itu membuatnya kaget saat melihatnya , dan membuatnya terpesona saat namja itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan mengibaskan poninya.

"Luhan " gumamnya , Minseok menghampiri Luhan keluar.

"kau ada perlu apa kesini? Dan.. Sejak kapan kau tau rumahku ?" tanyanyake Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya (?)

"Aku tau apapun yang ingin aku tau" ucap Luham simple sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil.

"Dan aku kesini untuk menjemputmu" sambung Luhan lagi

Minseok mengernyitkan dahi dengan perkaataan Luhan.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri Luhan " balasnya, saat ingin pergi namun Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Ayolah" mohon Luhan dengan tampang memelasnya , Minseok merasa kasian , akhirnya dia mengangguki ajakan Luhan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu" katanya , Luhan lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mereka berangkat kekampus bersama sama

Sepanjang perjalanan , suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua , mata Minseok focus melihat symbol yang berada dipergelang tangan Luhan itu.

Luhan melirik Minseok yang sedari tadi melihat tangannya , dan Minseok tidak menyadari itu.

" Wae ?" tannya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Minseok , Minseok tak menjawab apapun.

"kau masih bertanya tanya tentang symbol ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan tangannya, Minseok mengangguk pelan.

Tibatiba Luhan meminggirkan mobilnya dan memberhentikan mobilnya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok.

"apa yang membuatmu ingin tau tentang symbol ini?" tanya Luhan lirih dan lembut , hingga desahan nafasnya terurai disekujur wajah Minseok.

"Kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku, setelah malam itu" kata Minseok

Luhan tersenyum dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minseok.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Luhan menjalankan kembali mobilnya, Minseok melirik Luhan yang sedang focus pada jalanan depan dan tersungging senyum di bibir manisnya.

Sesampainya dikampus , Minseok segera keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Luhan keluar pula , Luhan menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju hadapan Minseok.

"Wae ?" tanya bisma dihadapan Minseok, Minseok mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat Luhan dan ia menggeleng.

" Jinja ? Yaudah , ayo ,5 menit lagi masuk" ucap Luhan

Minseok hanya menurut saat Luhan menarik tangannya.

Sepanjang mata kuliah hari ini , Minseok mengikuti nya dengan pikiran campur aduk

Tidak hentii hentinya untuk ngelirik Luhan.

" Baiklah , kuliah hari ini cukup sampai sini saja, terimakasih dan selamat pulang" kata dosen lalu pergi, Minseok menghela nafas lega dan segera ia merapikan bukunya

Dan kemudian ia berdiri , dan ternyata Luhan juga sudah berdiri dihadapannya .

"Masih belum sore, kita bisa jalan jalan dulu" Bisma menarik tangan Minseok keluar kelas.

"Luhan ! mau kemana?" tanya Minseok ke Luhan saat tangannya ditarik Luhan.

"Katannya tadi kau mau tau symbol ini?" Luhan menunjukkan simbolnya , mendengar itu Minseok langsung diam dan mengikuti perkataan Luhan.

\- aaaa -

" Luhan oedhia ? Ini dingin sekali " Luhan mengusap usapkan lengan Minseok karena Minseok tidak membawa jaket

entahlah dimana ini , tempat ini dingin sekali, seperti sudah bukan diSeoul , sepanjang perjalanan tadi Minseok tertidur.

Luhan diam tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Minseok, dia menggandeng tangan Minseok menuju sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

"Sampaii" ucap Luhan saat mereka berdua berada didepan pohon besar itu.

"Sampai?" ulang Minseok , Luhan mengangguk lalu tanganya menuju keatas , bola mata minseok mengikuti arah mata Luhan.

"wow daebakk " Minseok kagum dengan apa yang dihadapannya, sebuah rumah pohon yang lumayan besar , bukan seperti biasanya.

"Ini kau yang membuatnya ?" tanya Minseok , Luhan tetap diam lalu naik melalui tangga.

"Mau sendirian dibawah sana?" tanya Luhan meledek , otomatis Minseok langsung naik mengikuti Luhan.

Minseok takjub dengan apa yang ia liat , kota kota Nampak terlihat indah dari sini.

"Luhan oedhiea ?" tanyanya ke Luhan yang sudah duduk dipinggiran rumah pohon, Luhan menoleh kebelakang lalu memberitahukan Minseok untuk duduk disampingnya dengan langkah ragu Minseok menurutinya.

"Ini Gwanaksan , puncak gunung gwanaksan " ucap Luhan santai

"Haaa? Gwanak-gu ?" ulang Minseok, Luhan mengangguk.

"Hooooelll, Luhan ini Sedikit jauh dari Seoul , nanti kalau kita pulang telat gimana, terus kalau nanti jalanan ramai gimana, akuu belum man… " Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya didepan Minseok , dan menatapnya sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja dulu udara disini, nyaman dan damai " ucap Luhan sambil menarik lagi telunjuknya , Minseok hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Suasana hening sejenak , Minseok merasa bosan dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang kedepan

Minseok memandang bisma kesal.

"Hoooll , kenapa dia hanya diam saja"batinnya

tibatiba Luhan menoleh dan memperhatikan Minseok , membuat Minseok salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aaa.. ada apa Lu? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"tanyanya

Luhan memperhatikannya lebih dalam , lalu tangan kanan nya pelan pelan terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Minseok.

"Luhann ?" tanyanya lirih memegang tangan kanan Luhan.

"Eoh Mianhe " ucap Luhan kembali menarik tanganya , Minseok lagi lagi melihat symbol itu.

"Luhaan ah, Apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku , tadi bukannya kau bilang..." ucapnya ke Luhan

Luhan lalu merapatkan duduknya

"Kau benar benar ingin tau tentangku ?" tanya Luham , Minseok mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang lalu..

"Aku adalah Nephilim " ucap Luhan , Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya.

"igo mwoya ? Nepihilim?" tanyanya , tibatiba Luhan mengambil tangannya dan diletakkan pada symbol yang berada di dekat urat nadinya.

"Rasakan, nadi ku tidak berdenyut" ucap Luhan , Minseok melihat Luhan saat ia tidak merasakan apa apa saat Luhan meletakkan tangannya di nadi Luhan , lalu dia memindahkan tangan Minseok di dada kirinya , tepat di jantungnya.

"Dan jantungku juga tidak berdetak " ucap Luhan , Minseok melihat Luhan dan langsung menarik tangannya lalu berdiri.

"JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGANKU LUHAN !!!" teriaknya dengan perasaan yang takut , Minseok berjalan mundur saat Luhan mendekatinya , semakin mundur hingga membentur dinding rumah pohon yang sedikit basah.

"Jangan mendekat , kau bukan manusia" ucapnya pada Luhan , Luhan semakin mendekat ke arah Minseok

lalu tanganya yang kanan diletakkan diatas kepala Minseok , Minseok menunduk , ia hanya berani melihat dada Luhan.

"Jangan takut denganku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu " ucap Luhan

dia maju selangkah hingga Minseok bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sedikit lagi akan menempel dengan tubuh Luhan..

Luhanmemegang dagu Minseok , lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang ber ekspresi ketakutan itu.

"Aku juga manusia " katanya

" aku masih makan " ucap Luhan.

"nephilim itu setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat " kata Luhan melepas dagu Minseok, kaki Minseok bergetar , entahlah antara rasa nyaman dan takut berperang dalam dirinya sekarang.

Luhan menarik tangan Minseok agar duduk lagi keposisi semula.

"Waktu malam itu , saat kau hampir tertabrak , namja itu memang aku" ucap Luhan

"aku yang menolongmu waktu itu, saat itu aku sedang bosan ,dan aku butuh hiburan , aku pergi ke dunia manusia, dan saat itu juga aku melihatmu " ucap Luhan menjelaskan.

"Setelah aku menolongmu , aku membawamu ke dunia ku sebenarnya, namun hanya jiwamu , bukan ragamu , maka dari itu aku kembalikan " ucap Luhan.

"Memang dimana rumahmu? "tanya Minseok.

Luhan menunjuk langit sore yang oranye an itu.

"DIsana" ucap Luhan tersenyum , Minseok memandang Luhan heran, Lagi lagi ia kembali berdiri.

"Ini Gila! Aku Cuma mimpikan bertemu mahkluk aneh sepertimu!! " katanya menunjuk Luhan , Luhan ikut berdiri.

"Aku bukan bintang film! Ini bukan mimpi! " teriaknya

Luhan memegang kedua bahu Minseok.

"AKu nyata , dan kau juga nyata " ucap Luhan , Minseok melepas genggaman Luhan.

"Jauhi aku Luhan ! Aku tidak mau mengenal makhluk seperti mu! Kenapa kau harus ke dunia manusia hahh?"

Luhan lagi lagi memejokan Minseok , lalu dia memegang kedua pinggulnya membuatnya berhenti melangkah mundur.

"Karena .. Kau " ucap bisma lirih mendorong pinggul Minseok agar tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Luhan

agar Luhan bisa memeluknya..

Minseok masih tak yakin dengan apa yang ia alami , tangan disila didepan dada saat Luhan memeluknya

Minseok sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Luhan , dan ia merasakan pelukan Luhan sangat hangat dibandingkan pelukan pria lain yang pernah memeluknya...

"mau pulang?" tanya Luhan masih dengab memeluk Minseok , Minseok mengangguk dipelukanya , Luhan melepas pelukannya dan Minseok langsung melihat keluar.

"gerimis" katanya

Luhan berjalan ke belakang tubuh Minseok, lalu berbisik .

"Pejamkan matamu , dan jangan membuka sebelum aku menyuruh nya untuk melakukan itu " ucap Luhan berbisik lembut

Minseok perlahan menutup matanya , merasakan sentuhan tangan Luhan disekitar lehernya , dan dalam waktu beberapa detik Minseok seperti terhempas angin , rambutnya berteberangan.

"Bukalah matamu" kata Luhan berbisik lagi , perlahan Minseok membuka matanya dan Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya , ternyata kalian berada didalam mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Luham , Minseok mengerlingkan bola matanya keluar dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Luhaann ?" katanya antara heran bingung aneh bahagia dan sebagainya

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya sendiri.

"Haha, kau memang membuatku gila , aku harap hari ini hanya mimpi! " ucap Minseok sambil membuka pintu mobil Luhan , Luham menahan lengannya dan Minseok otomatis menoleh.

" Gomawo , sudah menemaniku hari ini" ucap Luhan

Minseok tersenyum ke Luhan.

"Sama sama , dan terimakasih sudah membuatku gila hari ini" katanya sambil keluar dari mobil Luhan

ia melihat dengan kecepetan maksimal saat Luhan pergi dari hadapannya..

Saat melangkah ke rumah , baru beberapa langkah dari pintu , tibatiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya dari belakang.

"I Miss you , My Little angel " bisiknya

suara yang tak asing untuk Minseok , suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar , Lalau Minseok segera membalikkan badan dan..

"SEHUNN !! " Minseok berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk Sehun…

"Sehun , kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan memeluk Sehun.

"Baru saja seoki " balas Sehun di balik pundak Minseok.

" Bogoshipoyo , sudah 10 tahun kita tidak berjumpa "

Sehun memperat pelukannya.

"Nado , Nadoo bogoshipo " ucap Sehun, Minseok melepas pelukan Sehun dan melihat Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun adalah teman kecilnya dulu ,saat umur 9 tahun Sehun harus pergi untuk ikut Ayahnya pindah ke aussie , sedangkan Ibu Sehun?

Entahlah tidak ada yang tau, Sehun pun tidak tau keberadaan Ibunya sendiri.

"aku tinggal tinggal kembali di Seoul ! " kata Sehun memegang pipi Minseok.

" Jinja ?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah berbinar binar dan Sehun mengangguk.

"aku disuruh Imo untuk menemanimu disini ,yasudah aku pulang saja sekalian , toh kuliahku juga sudah selesai " ucap Sehun.

"Uuuh yang sudah lulus , aku belumm " ucapnya mempoutkan bibir

Sehun menarik hidungnya gemas.

" Hwaiting my little angle " kata Sehun merangkul Minseok dan mencium pucuk kepalanya...

*Minseok sedang mengerjakan tugas didepan netbooknya , mengotak atik tugas yang sangat rumit.

" Aisshh jinja , ini sangat susah " keluhnya , tibatiba ada tangan yang melingkar dilehernya, terus ada kepala yang disandarkan dipundaknya .

" Wae ?" tanyanya.

" Sehunaa ini sangat rumit , dosenku sungguh jahanam u,u " ucapnya mempoutkan bibir.

"Haha, di aussie bahkan lebih rumit dari ini Minseok " ucap Sehun.

" Aissh , Percaya deh yang kuliahnya aussie , wuuu " ucapnya

Sehun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Minseok , Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya lalu tangannya mengotak ngatik netbook Minseok.

"Naaah udah selesai , sisanya lanjutin sendiri aku ngantuuk" ucap Sehun.

"kenapa tidak sekalian aja tadi haha " kata Minseoksambil nyengir , Sehun mengusap poni Minseok gemas.

" Kau sungguh tidak berubah Minseok , dari dulu malaa dan manja " kata Sehun

"Tapi tambah cantikkss kaan" ucap Minseok sambil pasang muka sok imut , Sehun langsung narik hidung Minswok.

"Iyain aja biar senang " Sehun langsung berlari keluar kamar Minseok dan menutup pintunya.

*Minseok masih sibuk dengan tugasnya sampai lupa waktu dan lupa makan.

" SAVE AS! " katanya gemas sambil menekan keyboard netbooknya

" and DONE! " katanya lagi sambil menggeliat.

"ahh akhirnya " Minseok merasa tenggorokannya kering , ia berdiri darikursi , dan aaat membalikkan badan ada...

"aaaaa.. emmm..emm.." seseorang membukam mulutnya , dan dia meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Minseok tanda suruh diam

Minseok mengangguk dan orang tersebut melepaskan bungkamanya.

"Luhan, Kenapa kau kesini ? Dan.. bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ?" katanya sambil berbisik.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau" ucap Luhan , Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesalnya mendengat ucapan Luhan.

"kenapa mempoutkan bibirmu dengan imut seperti itu Seoki ? tidak takut kalau aku menyambarnya " ledek Luhan dan Minseok langsung nutup bibirkanya.

"hahahaha" Luhan tertawa sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang Minseok , Minseok pun langsubg menghampiri Luhan.

" Yaaakk Luhan, Tidak pantas namja tidur dikasur yeoja " katanya kesal , Luhan hanya memandang Minseok.

" Waw ?" tanya Luhan.

"saiiisshhh , tidak baik , nanti bisa… Em.. bisa.. " katanya menggantung , Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bisa apa?" tanya Luhan meledek.

"Bisa.. Bisa itu tuuuh hehe" kata Minseok sambil duduk dibawah ranjang yang ada karpetnya dan menyalakan tv.

"Yaah, kenapa aku malah dicuekin" Luhan akhirnya ikut duduk dibawah ranjang bersebelahan dengan Minseok , Minseok melirik Luhan dan Luhan meliriknya

"Kenapa melirik lrik aku ? :p " kata Minseok sambil menggonta ganti channel

"GR" bales Luhan singkat

"Memang benarkan kamu lirik lirik aku, kalau tidak percaya tanya nih sama mataku" ucapnya ngasal

Luhan tersenyum evil , memegang kedua pipi Minseok dan menghadapkan wajah Minseok ke wajahnya .

"Coba sini aku liat matamu" ucap Luhan , Minseok melihat Luhan dengan tatapan kagum saat melihat bola mata Luhan.

"Luhan , matamu indah sekali " batinnya

Luhan lalu tersenyum meliha Minseok , Minseok merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipinya lalu memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

" Tanganmu hangat sekali ? " tanya Minseok , Luhan melepas pipi Minseok dan menghadap kedepan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Seoki , aku juga bisa menjadi manusia ,namun aku bukan manusia , aku bisa menjadi malaikat namun aku bukan malaikat " ucap Luhan.

" Mwo ? Waeo ?bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"ayahku menikah dengan yeoja manusia " ucap Luhan.

"dan setelah melahirkanku dia meninggal , ibuku bisa bertahan hidup pun karena bercerai langsung dengan ayahku dan menikah dengan laki laki lain sebelum aku lahir " jelas Luhan sedih , Minseok menyentuh lengan Luhan.

"kau belum pernah bertemu ibumu?" tanya Minseok , Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Yampun sabar Luhan " ucapnya , Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Ketika aku melihat wajahmu , aku berangan angan agar bisa bersamamu " bisik Luhan pelan , tangan kanannya mulai terangkat lalu masuk ke rambut Minseok dan leher belakangnya lalu merangkul Minseok

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya dipundaknya tanpa sadar.

"kau adalah satu satunya yeoja yang bisa membuatku gila" ucap Luhan.

"menurutmu? Bagaimana tentangku?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"entahlah, aku tidak bisa menilai orang secepat ini"ucap Minseok ke Luhan

"namun saat melihatmu , aku merasa sangat nyaman , apalagi berada disampingmu" ucapnya lagi , Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Minseok dengan jempolnya , Minseok membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Luhan dan memejamkan mata

hati Minseok terasa tenang dan damai di sandaran Luhan , Minseok merasakan sentuhan tangan Luhan yang lembut dipipinya hingga ia pun tertidur , Luhan mengecup rambut Minseok dan masih mengusap pipinya...

" Sepertinya bukuku tertinggal di kamar Minseok " ucap Sehun sambil keluar dari kamaarnya , Sehun mencari novelnya yang sepertinya tertinggal dikamar Minseok saat menghampirinya tadi.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu , Sehun langsung membuka pintu dan.

Ceklek..

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah polos Minseok yang tidur memeluk guling namun tanpa selimut , Sehun mengambil novelnya lalu menghampiri Minseok..

Menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhmu..

"Selamat tidur , jalja" kata Sehun lalu mengecup kening Minseok lama dan mengusap kepalanya sekilas , Sehun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar Minseok...

Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap Sehun benci , Luhan lalu duduk disamping Minseok.

"siapa dia?" pikir Luhan , Luhan lalu melihat Minseok yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu karena manusia itu, tapi , apa aku harus membunuhmu untuk bersama ku?" ucap Luhan mengusap usap rambut Minseok yang sedang tertidur…

miiian kalau banyak salah atau typo , aku hanya REMAKE , khusus buat yang mau baca aja , karena aku kangen banget sama XIUHAN


	4. 4

"Nuguyaa ?" pikir Luhan , Luhan lalu melihat Minseok yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu karena manusia itu, tapi , apa aku harus membunuhmu untuk bersama ku?" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap usap rambut Minseok yang sedang tertidur…

Ke esokan harinya...

" Minseok Bangun."

Minseok mengerjap erjapkan matanya , menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Hmm. Sehunna ini masih pagi " katanya sambil menutup muka dengan bantal , Sehun membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

" Kajja irona , nanti aku antar kekampus kamu" mendengar itu mata Minseok langsung terbuka lebar dan bangun.

" Jinja ?" tanyanya , Sehunpun mengangguk.

"Nanti aku kenalin sama temanku" ucap minseok , lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Sehun agar keluar.

"."Sekarang keluar sana , aku mau mandi " ucapnya sambil mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamar.

."Nanti aku akan kenalin Sehun ke Luhan" batinnya sambil menyambar handuk dan segera mandi..

"udah siap?" tanya Sehun , Minseok mengangguk, Sehun segera menggandengnya menuju garasi , menyuruhnya masuk kemobil segera berangkat .

Sesampainya di kampus , Minseok melihat mobil Luhan sudah terparkir didepan , mobil Sehun berhenti , ia melihat Luhan sedang bersandar di mobilnya.

Minseok keluar di ikuti Sehun , Luhan memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Habis ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ke Sehun.

"Ke perusahaan Appa " balas Sehun.

"Ohhh , Eeh chankamman " katanya sambil melirik Luhan , Minseok menggandeng Sehun menuju Luhan , lalu.

"Luhan" panggilnya , Luhan hanya diam melihat mereka berdua.

"Kenalin ini Sehun , temanku" katanya , Luhan memandang Sehun dari atas sampe bawah.

"Sehun ini Luhan, temanku" Sehun memandang Luhan juga , mereka saling melihat satu sama lain ,apa lagi Luhan , Minseok melihat Luhan ngeri saat melihat Sehun , seperti mangsa yang siap dia santap saat itu juga , mata Luhan tak bisa berhenti melihat Sehun , seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"kenapa ini begitu dekat, seperti ada yang terikat antara manusia ini dengan ku" batin Luhan..

"Eeeh hellloo " ucap Minseok , Sehun mengulurkan tangannya begitu juga Luhan.

"Sehun" ucap Sehun

"Luhan" balas Luhan tersenyum paksa.

"Yaudah, aku mau pergi dulu" Sehun menarik Minseok sedikit menjauh dari Luhan.

"nanti kalau mau aku jemput telvon ya "kata Sehun mencium kening Minseok sekilas.

"Ne." balas Minseok saat Sehun menciumnya, Luhan yang melihat itu seketika mengepalkan tanganya..

Saat setelah Sehun pergi , Minseok menghmapiri Luhan , saat sudah dihadapan Luhan , Minseok jadi mendelik takut saat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Waeyo..?" tanyanya ke Luhan , Luhan hanya menggeleng dan diam menatap Minseok.

"jangan lihat aku begitu iih" kata Minseok ragu dan takut.

Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja melewatinha , tanpa melihatnya pula.

"dia kenapa?" batin Minseok sambil garuk garuk kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan parkiran.

Saat sampai di kelas , Minseok tidak melihat Luhan.

"Lohhh dimana Luhan " batinnya sambil duduk di bangku.

"Makhluk aneh , tingkahnya juga aneh, mimpi apa dulu bisa ketemu mahkluk kaya gitu" batinnya lagi..

Hari ini Minseok full mata kuliah hingga sore , ia melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kelas sudah mulai sepi karena Minseok kebiasaan lemot –"

Setelah memasukkan buku ke tas ,Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan begitu terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

"Lu Luhan?" ucapnya gugup karena terkejut. Luhan meraih kedua tangan Minseok lalu ditarik secara paksa.

"Luhan, kau mau membawaku kemana ? ini Udah sore" ucapnya sambil mencoba melepas pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram Luhan.

Luhan tetap diam tanpa merespon perkataan Minseok.

"Yaaak Luhan, kau mau bawa aku kemana?kau mau menculikku? Kau issh aneh ya! " teriaknya, Luhan masih berjalan dengan menariknya paksa , Minseok masih meronta ronta berusaha untuk dilepaskan

akhirnya Luhan berhenti , kalian dilorong kampus yang sudah sepi , Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga menyentuh tembok.

"Kau ini apa apaan " katanya saat Luhan mengunci pergelengan tangan Minseok ditembok.

"Aku tidak suka namja itu" ucap Luhan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Minseok , menatapnya dan berkata serius *gakkuat*

Minseok diam melihat Luhan, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan , mata Luhan mengunci bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak suka ada namja lain yang mendekatimu" lanjut Luhan lagi , dengan keberanian yang kuat akhirnya Minseok berucap , Luhan melepas dahinya .

"maksudmu siapa? Sehun? Dia teman ku , apa salahnya ? Kau juga temanku, kenapa kau marah?"tanyanya bertubi tubi.

"Karena kau tidak mengerti " balas Luhan.

"Mengerti apa ha?" bentaknya.

"kau mau aku meninggalkan Sehun hanya untukmu? Begitu? Padahal kau hanya separuh manusia , apa kau akan menjamin kebahagiaan ku nanti ha? Ingat Kita berbeda! " mendengar ucapan Minseok , Luhan memukul tembok samping kepalanya hingga retak , kaki Minseok bergetar melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan , tangannya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan darah , mungkin kalau manusia normal sudah patah.

Luhan melihatnya dalam , bola matanya memancarkan tatapan yang teduh yang membuat hatinya tak tahan untuk melihatnya , Minseok menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Luhan" ucapnya pada akhirnya , mulutnya seperti mengikuti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan , seperti ada yang menguasainya.

Minseok maju selangkah , menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan , menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Luhan.

"Miaaan chongmal mianhae " kata Minseok

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta" balasnya lagi , Luhan tersenyum dan memeluknya..

"berjanjilah padaku, kau hanya untukku , tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku" ucap Luhan berbisik padanya , Minseok mengangguk dipelukan Luhan.

"Aku janji " balasnya lirih..

"Kita pergi ketempat kemarin , aku ingin menghabiskan sore ini denganmu lagi " kata Luhan melepas pelukannya , Minseok mengangguk dan Luhan menggandeng tangannya..

Sesampainya dirumah pohon , Minseok duduk di pinggiran rumah pohon , pikirannya sibuk kemana mana.

"bagaimana bisa aku seluluh ini saat bersama Luhan" pikir Minseok sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa aku.. Mulai mencintainya?" batinnya lagi , tibatiba Luhan datang dan duduk di sampingnya , wajahnya menjadi oranye karena terkena cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Aku bagaikan matahari yang tak pernah bosan mengunjungi bumi, namun disini aku sebagai aku yang tak pernah bosan mengunjungimu setiap waktu, tak pernah bosan menerangimu , tak pernah bosan membuatmu hangat. Aku tau kita berbeda , namun.. Aku sangat menyukaimu aku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa suka ku ketimbang rasa takutku akan 'kemusnahan' " ucap Luhan

Minseok memegang tangan Luhan.

"musnah?" ulangnya , Luhan mengangguk.

"aku akan musnah bila menikahimu , dan kamu akan mati bila menikah denganku " ucap Luhan

DEG!

Jantung Minseok berdebar makin keras.

"Jika boleh aku membunuhmu , kita akan bersama, dan kita tidak akan musnah " sambung Luhan , kamu menelan ludah mendengar kata kata Luhan , keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangannya , Luhan menyentuh telapak tangan minseok dan berkata..

"kamu takut?" tanya Luhan memiringkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Minseok , Minseok mengangguk ragu.

"haha, aku tidak akan membunuhmu , aku bukan nephilim yang egois dan keji" ucap Luhan , lebih mendekatkan wajah nya ke Minseok..

"aku mencintaimu , dan aku akan mencari jalan lain untuk bersamamu , kumohon tinggalah dihatiku , dan jangan pergi kemana mana lagi , aku yakin.. Kau yang terakhir untuukku " ucap Luhan serius .

"aku.. aku.. " Minseok tidak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan.

"aku akan menjagamu, sampai hembusan nafas terakhir yang kau keluarkan " ucap Luhan , Minseok lebih erat menggegam tangan Luhan.

"Jangan membuatku gila Luhan , aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" ucapnya, perasaan takut dan namun ingin menguasai dirinya.

"ijinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya" ucap Luhan , matahari sudah tenggelam , bulan belum muncul namun hari sudah mulai gelap.

Minseok mengangguki omongan Luhan , dan Luhan tersenyum manis

"Aku suka caramu tersenyum , Luhan " ucapnya ikut tersenyum , Luhan berdiri dan menarik tangan Minseok agar berdiri , Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannyadi pinggang Minseok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua pundak Minseok.

"Aku juga suka caramu tersenyum " kata Luhan lirih , Luhan memajukan langkahnya , kedua tanganya menjadi melingkar dileher Minseok , kepalanya sedikit diturunkan agar bibirnya sejajar dengan bibir Minseok , akhirnya..

Bibir mereka saling bertautan , Minseok mencengkeram baju Luhan , disaat itu juga tibatiba hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit , membasahi bumi , dan sedikit membasahi mereka karena rumah pohon yang terbuka , padahal hari tidak mendung , mereka masih terhanyut dalam suasananya sendiri , menikmati setiap apa yangdiberikan Luhan kepada Minseok…

Minseok melangkah masuk kerumah , dan mendapati Sehun duduk disofa , melihatnya saat masuk rumah.

"Jam 8 malam baru pulang? " tanya Sehun.

"Macet , tadi..tadi ada mata kuliah sampe sore " Kilah Minseok, Sehun Cuma mangguk mangguk , lalu Sehun memincingkan satu alisnya saat melihat baju Minseok yang sedikit basah.

"kenapa bajumu.." Minseok menyadari apa yang akan ditanyakan Sehun , namun ia segera memotong omongan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku mandi dulu yaa , aku lelah " ucapnya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Sehun , Sehun melihatnya penuh dengan tanda tanya..

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi , Minseok melihat Sehun sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya , main games yang ada di netbooknya.

"ada apa ?" tanya Minseok , Sehun memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum melihatnya,dia segera mematikan netbook.

Minseok berjalan disamping ranjang , dan Sehun dudukdisampingnya..

"kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"eoh emang aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja tuh" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yaa perasaanku sedikit tidak enak aja" balas Sehun . dari kecil Sehun memang mempunyai feeling yang kuat , dan feeling nya selalu benar , baik itu buruk atau baik :')

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Minseok, Minseok memegang kedua pipi Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun " ucapnya , Sehun memegang kedua tangan Minseok dan menurunkan tangan itu dari pipinya.

"aku rasa, ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan membuatmu terluka " ucap Sehun , menggegam tangan Minseok erat, Minseok jadi teringat oleh Luhan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja , Gwencanhan " balasnya , Sehun mengangkat tanganya dan mengusap rambut belakang Minseok.

"Aku harap juga begitu" ucap Sehun..

XLNR

"Dari mana saja Lu?" tanya Ayah Luhan saat Luhan sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"bukan urusan Appa " balas Luhan sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar namun pintunya langsung tertutup mencegah Luhan masuk , Luhan tau itu perbuatan ayahnya , Luhan lalu membalikkan badanya.

"Appa waeyo ?" tanya Luhan.

"memang Appa sebodoh itu, Appa bisa tau apa yang kamu lakukan diluar sana" kata ayah Luhan.

Luhan diam mencari cari alasan.

"kenapa kamu melanggar omongan Appa?" tanya ayah Luhan lagi.

"melanggar? Aku tidak pernah melanggar apapun Appa ! " balas Luhan.

"bohong! Kamu baru saja berciuman dengan yeoja manusia , iyakan?"Mata Luhan langsung memandang ayahnya tajam.

"Luhan, sudah berulang kali Appa mengingatkan mu untuk tidak…."

"stop ! Luhan sudah besar , Luhan punya jalan sendiri! " potong Luhan.

"Luhan! Jangan bentak Appa ! " bentak ayah Luhan sembari mendekati Luhan.

"Appa tidak akan segan segan menyakiti yeoja itu jika kamu terus berhubungan dengannya , Ini bahaya untukkmu! Apa tidak ada yeoja disini yang lebih cantik dan sempurna seperti yang kamu miliki sekarang?! "

"memang ada yang lebih cantik dan sempurna darinya , tapi tidak ada yang seperti dia! " balas Luhan.

"Appa tidak mau tau, kamu harus mengakhiri semuanya, atau Apa sendiri yang akan bertindak! Kalaupun kamu ingin bersamanya , bunuh dia sesegara mungkin, atau Appa juga yang akan membunuhnya!! " ucap ayah Luhan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Appa jangan berani menyentuhnya!! " teriak Luhan

" Appa sayangkan sama Eomma? " tanya Luhan

"itu sama persis dengan apa yang aku rasakan dengannya , Appa saja booleh menjalin cinta dengan eomma , kenapa aku tidak hah?" sebuah tamparan kasar mendarat dipipi Luhan , hingga pipiLuhan memerah..

"aduuhh..." tiba-tiba Sehun menggerutu sakit saat mengobrol dengan Minseok.

"Waeo ?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Entah , tiba-tiba kepalaku panas" ucap Sehun memegang kepalanya.

" Kau sakit lagi ya?" tanya Minseok ke Sehun.

"Anni, tapi badanku emang suka begini , sakit sakit sendiri tanpa sebab " ucap Sehun menjelaskan.

"yaudah kau istirahatlah" ucap Minseok , Sehun menganguk.

"kau juga cepat tidur yaaa, udah malam" balas Sehun mengacak ngacak rambutnya sambil berdiri lalu mencium puncak kepala Minseok dengan posisi dia berdiri dan Minseok duduk.

"Arraseo.."

Sehun pun meninggalkan Minseok..

Minseok dari tadi tidur tapi tidak bisa bisa-bisa , tidak tenang itu yang Minseok rasakan , Terus saja memikirkan Luhan , perasaannya tidak tenang , entah kenapa Minseok merasa Luhan sedang dalam masalah..

"Luhan kenapa ya , biasanya kalau malem suka ngintip dijendela " ucapnya memeluk guling..

"Kasih aku waktu Appa, kasih waktu aku buat memutuskan semuanya " ucap Luhan , ayah Luhan Nampak berpikir , Luhan sudah tersungkur jatuh di hadapan kaki ayahnya karena berulang kali di tampar.

"Appa hanya akan memberimu waktu selama 10 hari " ucap ayah Luhan.

"se sepuluh hari?" ulang Luhan

"Yaa sepuluh hari , kamu tinggal memilih membunuhnya untuk bersamamu atau meninggalkanya untuk berpisah selama lamanya.." kata ayah Luhan lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tersungkur jatuh dilantaii..

Saat mata Minseok mulai terpejam , tiba-tiba seperti ada yang meniup niup poninya , ia lalu membuka mata dan melihat Luhan sudah berada didepannya.

"Luhan.." Minseok langsung memeluk Luhan dalam keadaan tidur.

"Aku kira kau kenapa kenapa" sambungnya lalu melepas pelukan Luhan , Luhan duduk dan Minseok mengambil posisi setengah duduk juga , Minseok melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dan ia kemudian menyentuh nya.

"Pipimu kenapa?" tanyanya menyentuh lembut pipi Luhan , Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan , aku tau kau sedang berbohong " sambungnga.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang..

"tadi.. Appaku tau apa yang kita lakukan" ucap Luhan.

"Mwo ? Lalu?"

"DIa marah besar , menampar ku berulang kali " ucap Luhan , Minseok meenyentuh telapak tangan Luhan dan Luhan menggegam erat tangannya.

"Aku .. Aku diberi pilihan yang sulit " ucap Luhan.

"pilihan yang sulit? Memang apa?"

"Aku harus membunuhmu.. atau meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.." ucap Luhan , mata Minseok terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"tapi.. aa aku , aku tidak mau mati Luhan , aku mencintaimu namun.. aku tidak ingin mati " ucap Minseok , Luhan mendorong kepala Minseok agar bersandar dipundaknya , Minseok menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara pundak kanan Luhan dan lehernya , dan ia pun menangis , menangis antara takut dan kehilangan..

"Sssstt.. Tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita" ucap Luhan , Luhan merengkuh tubuhnya..

"Luhan.." panggil Minseok lirih.

"Ada baiknya kalo kita mengambil jalan yang benar.." sambungnya.

"maksudmu?" ucap Luhan.

"apa lebih baik.. Kita berpisah?" mendengar itu Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya , dan menekan kedua pipi minseok keras.

"kau sudah berjanji , kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kau tau aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengingkari janji " ucap Luhan , Minseok melepas tangan Luhan.

"Kalau ini yang terbaik? " balasnya.

"yang terbaik buat aku ya Cuma kamu! " ucap Luhan.

Minseok tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi mendengar kata kata Luhan , Luhan mungkin sudah terlanjur mencintainya , Minseok tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan dan memang kenyataannya ia juga sudah mulai mencintai Luhan..

"baiklah, maafkan aku" ucapnya.

Luhan berjalan menjauhi minseok , berjalan ke jendelu dan memandang luar.

"seandainya ada keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan , atau seandai nya Tuhan mengijinkan ku untuk berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya " ucap Luhan memandang langit , Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh bahu Luhan.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Luhan " ucapnya , Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil , tangan nya mengangkat kedua tangan Minseok dan mencium kedua tangannya..

"Saranghae Minseokie " ucap Luhan , Minseok hanya tersenyum dan Luhan merangkulnya…

Setelah Minseok tertidur , Luhan menyelimutinya dengan pelan lalu mencium kening minseok, Luhan duduk sebentar ditepi ranjangnya dan dia nampak berpikir..

"Manusia yang ada didekatmu itu , seharusnnya lenyap " ucap Luhan berpikiran negative tentang Sehun yang akan merebut hati Minseok darinya..

Luhan berdiiri lalu membuka pintu dan mencari pintu Sehun , dia berniat untuk menghilangkan Sehun dari dari hadapan Minseok..

Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu Sehun , tanpa membukanya pun Luhan sudah bisa masuk , namun tidak ada Sehun dikamarnya..

Tibatiba..

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka , Luhan sembunyi dibalik almari.

Sehun membelekangi Luhan , Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun mengendap endap.

memandang Sehun seperti mangsa yang akan segera dilahapnya..

Saat sudah beberapa inci, tibatiba Sehun membuka kaosnya dan Luhan langsung berhenti melangkah , matanya melotot , bibirnya menganga ...

"Tanda itu….."

TBC kah ?

 **Review juseyo**

 **Tapi kalau berat yasudah , aku cuma mau lestariin Xiuhan , aku cuma kangen sama mereka , makasih yang udah like atau follow , kalau gasuka atau jelek miaaan , aku cuma niat post cuma kangen sama Xiuhan sumpah -_-**


	5. 5

Saat sudah beberapa inci, tibatiba Sehun membuka kaosnya dan Luhan langsung berhenti melangkah , matanya melotot , bibirnya menganga ..

"Tanda itu….."

"tanda itu.." Luhan melihat tanda yang sama dipunggung Sehun , tanda yang sama , yang berada pada punggung nya juga , sebuah tanda segitiga kecil.

Sehun merasa sesuatu sedang memperhatikannya ,dia membalikkan badanya dengan tibatiba , namun tidak ada seorang pun , Sehun melanjutkan melepaskaosnya dan langsung tidur

Hari ini hari sabtu , tidak ada mata kuliah di kampus , Sehun sepertinya belum bangun , sedangkan Minseok sudah mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi , Minseok bersantai ria berdiri di balkon rumah sambil melihat lihat pekarangan sendiri , tibatiba ia merasakan lingkaran tangan melilit dilehernya..

"Baaaa" katanya.

"Yaaak Sehun "

Sehun menurunkan tanganya dan sekarang melingkar diperut Minseok.

"jadii kangen waktu kita masih kecil bermain sepeda ditaman komplek" ucap Sehun.

"Haha iyaa kangen banget , kita masih lucuu waktu itu " ucap Minseok, Sehun mencubit pipinya gemes.

"iyaa kau lucu sekali " ucap Sehun

" Kajja bersepeda lagi" sambung Sehun lagi.

"Shirreo, capekk "

" aku yang boncengin , Otte?"

"hmm.. Gimana yaa " kata Minseok sambil menggoda Sehun , tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun langsung narik tangan Minseok menuju garasi.

"Kajja naik" ucap Sehun , dengan ragu Minseok menghampiri Sehun dan duduk didepan Sehun ,Sehun menggenjot sepedanya , tanganya yang satu di stang dan yang satu ditangan Minseok , kepala Minseok menempel dipundak Sehun.

"Hunnaah.." panggilnya saat di perjalanan.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau ingat ? Dulu saat bersepeda seperti ini kita sering dikejar anjing hahaha"

"Iyaiya , Ingat waktu celanamu robek karena anjingnya menggigit dan menariknya , terus kita… Jatuh dan.." kata Sehun terputus , Minseok menunduk malu , karena saat jatuh tidak sengaja Sehun menciumnya

"Stop , jangan dibahas lagii " balas Minseok malas sambil nyenggol perut Sehun.

"haha , apa kau malu , atau kau mau mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Sehun

"Yaaak , Shirreo !! " Teriak Minseok , Sehun tertawa senang

XXX

Setelah beberapa menit , Minseok dan Sehun sampai ditaman komplek, karena masih pagi , taman komplek masih Nampak sepi.

"Tidak ada penjual ice cream ya" kata Sehun setelah menaruh sepedanya.

"Anni , ini kan masih jam 8 pagii " balas Minseok,Sehun lalu menarik tangan Minseok dan mengajaknya duduk ditepi kolam iklan buatan yang cukup besar.

"Masih ingat apa yang kulakukan dulu disini? Waktu 2 hari sebelum aku berangkat ke aussie " kata Sehun , Minseok menatap Sehun bingung mencoba mengingat ingat sesuatu..

#FLASHBACK!

"Ssst jangan menangis terus " namja manis mungil memegang pipi Minseok yang mungil dan mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Nanti kalau Sehun sudah besar , Sehun kembali kok buat Minseok " ucap Sehun.

"Tapi aku , aku pasti akan merindukanmu " balas Minseok.

" jangan menangis lagi , nanti kalau Sehun sudah pulang , Sehun langsung jadiin Minseok kekasih Sehun , Sehun janji " kata Sehun.

"Janji ?"

"Iya , Sehun janji " Sehun merapatkan duduknya , Minseok menundukkan kepala lalu Sehun mencium puncak kepala Minseok.

"Sehun pasti kembali :'))"

#FLASHBACKEND!

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Sehun manis , Minseok sudah ingat semuanya , minseok menjadi takut sendiri , takut kalau Sehun..

Minta macam macam sama Minseok.

"Iya , aku ingat " balas Minseok , Sehun yang duduk disampingnya pun menaruh tangan Minseok dipangkuannya..

"Aku mau nepatin janji itu! " kata Sehun

DEG!

"Ja jan janji apa?" tanya Minseok terbata bata.

"kan dulu aku janji , kalau aku pulang langsung jadi Kekasihmu , dan karena aku sudah lulus , aku sekaligus ingun ngelamarmu " kata Sehun mantap.

"me me melamar? " ulang Minseok gugup , Sehun mengangguk , lalu dia menghadapkan tubuh Minseok ke tubuhnya, membelai pipi Minseok

"Kau bersediakan?"tanya Sehun lirih, Minseok menunduk ia tidak tau harus bicara apa , sekarang statusnya , adalah milik Luhan..

"A akuu.. " belum menjawab Sehun sudah memeluk Minseok.

"Aku tau , kau pasti mau kan, aku yakin " kata Sehun , tidak ada perlawanan dari Minseok , ia hanya memejamkan mata menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Sehun , dan meremas baju Sehun saat mengingat Luhan.

"bagaimana ini? Tuhan tolong aku" batinnya dipelukan Sehun.Saat memejamkan mata , Minseok melihat Luhan dari jauh , Luhan menatapnya tajam , Minseok semakin takut dan langsung melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Minggu depan , Orang tuamu pulangkan? Akuakan segera melamarmu , aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya " ucap Sehun lalu kemudian mencium kening Minseok lama , Minseok ? hanya menunduk pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun..

XXX

"Argghhhhh!!! " Luhan berteriak ditengah hutan , amarahnya memuncak mendengar apa yang dilakukan Sehun tadi tterhadap Minseoknya , apa lagi mendengar bahwa Minseok akan dilamar Sehun secepat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh manusia itu!! Dia sedarah dengankuu!!! " teriak Luhan , Luhan memejamkan mata mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi semalam..

#FLASHBACK!

Setelah melihat tanda dipunggung Sehun yang sama dengannya , Luhan langsung pulang dan menuju ke perpustakaan rumahnya , mencari cari apa tanda itu , dan apa artinya.

Luhan membolak balikkan halaman dan akhirnya dia menemukan tanda itu.

Tanda itu menandakan bahwa dua orang anak yang dilahirkan dalam satu ibu , walau beda ayah namunsatu ibu.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan Nampak berpikir.

"jadi eomma sebelum melahirkanku , sempat melahirkan Sehun? Atau sebaliknya? Setelah melahirkanku? Dia menikah dengan lelaki lain? Eh tapikan kata appa , eomma meninggal karena melahirkanku? :o " Luhan Nampak melamun , lalu dia kembali membolak balikkan buku.

"Saudara sedarah , bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan salah satu saudaranya jika disakiti " Luhan menutup buku itu , lalu menggebrak meja.

"Siaaaaal!!! " gerutu Luhan frustasi..

#FLASHBACKEND!

Malam haripun tiba , Minseok dirumah sendirian karena setelah dari taman tadi, Sehun langsung pamit mengurus perusahaan ayahnya.

Saat sedang dikamar tibatiba jendela terbuka kasar.

"Yaak khamjakiaa" Minseok pun mencoba menutup kembali jendela itu , namun tibatiba Luhan sudah berada dihadapannya dan menatap liar seperti dulu waktu dia marah dengan Minseok.

"Lu...Luhan?" Minseok menatap Luhan takut.

"kamu pasti marah ya sama aku" sambungnya, Luhan hanya menatapnya tajam , dia berjalan maju, hingga Minseok berjalan mundur , sampai mencapai kasur dan terduduk di ranjang , Luhan memegangi kedua pundak Minseok..

"Kau ingin pergi dariku?" tanya Luhan mencengkeram pundak Minseok kuat , Minseok tak berani menatap mata Luhan.

"tatap mataku! " ujar Luhan , Minseok menggeleng , Luhan lebih erat mencengkeram kedua pundak minseok.

"Lu appohh" rintihnya lirih , Luhan melepas satu pundak Minseok lalu mengangkat dagu Minseok agar melihat matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga perasaanku? Kenapa tadi kau lakukan itu dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan .

"Aku , aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati Sehun , dia juga terlalu berarti buatku dan dia sudah berjanji di waktu kecil , maafkan aku Luhan " ucap Minseok, air matanya berkaca kaca.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama siapapun" ucap Luhan , sepertinya emosi nya mulai memuncak namun masih bisa ia redam

Tangan Luhan yang tadi didagu Minseok turun keleher.

"Luhan, jangan " Minseok tau apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan , membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas agar Minseok meninggal dan hidup bersamanya , tangan Luhan yang satu masih mencengkeram pundak Minseok.

"Luu , jangan , aku mohon " Luhan diam , Minseokmemegang tangan Luhan yang sudah menempel dilehernya , sudah siap mencekiknya.

Luhan terus nenekan tangannya , hingga Minseok sulit bernafas.

"Luu... luuhh , a aku.. tidak bi... bisa ber... nafas " kata Minseok terbata bata , rasa sesak menderai disekujur tubuhnya saat Luhan menekan leher Minseok , Luhan melepas cengkraman Minseok dan memeluknya namun masih dengan possisi 'mencekik Minseok'

"Luuu..., le ...le ...pa.. pasin.. , a aku " air mata Minseok keluar , Luhan masih tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ap..appohh…….." tangan Minseok masih menggegam tangan Luhan.

"Miaanhae...aku.." kata Luhan lirih...

Minseok memegang tangan Luhan yang menekan lehernya, air mata Minseok keluar begitu deras.

"Luuhh, le ...le ...pa.. pas " kata Minseok lirih dan terbata bata.

"mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang harus nya ku ambil " ucap Luhan lebih menekan tangannya , lembut namun sungguh menyakitkan , Minseok mencengkeram kaos Luhan.

"Luuuh...appoh " kata Minseok , jantungnya serasa sudah berhentu berdetakk , darah sudah seperti tak mengalir lagi di tubuh , pandangan minseok sebagian buram dan..

CEKLEK!

Mulut Sehun menganga saat membuka pintu kamar Minseok , melihat Minseok yang hampir mati karena Luhan , Sehun langsung berlari dan menarik Luhan kasar , Minseok ambruk jatuh ke kasur.

BUK!!

"Kau!!! " Sehun menghajar Luhan habis habis , sedangkan Minseok masih mengatur nafas.

BUUKK!!

Satu tinjuan mendarat ke pipi Luhan , Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan lalu memukul Luhan berkali kali , saat Sehun memukul Luhan hantaman keras berasa pada sekujur tubuhnya , namun dia mengiraukanya dia tetap menghajar Luhan , Luhan tak mau kalah , dengan kekuatanya Luhan mendorong Sehun memojokkan Sehun ketembok , memegang leher Sehun , ingin mencekik namunn saat ditekan leher Sehun , Luhan pun juga merasa kesakitan.

"STOP!! " teriak Minseok , dengan daya lemas Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun dan langsung memisahkan mereka , Minseok menarik Luhan yang akan mencekik Sehun.

"Luhan cukup " katanya memohon ke Luhan , Luhan menatap Sehun tajam , Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah??" bentak Sehun , Luhan hanya diam.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan , dan lagi lagi menghantam Luhan , ditonjok perut Luhan namun.

"Aww" rintih Sehun dan Luhan bersama sama dan memegang perutnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?? Yang ada kau yang akan terbunuh!!" ucap Luhan.

Sehun masih memegangi perutnya.

"Apa maksudmu??" kata Sehun.

Luhan mendekati sehun lalu.

"pukul aku! " suruh Luhan , Sehun memandang Luhan penuh dengan tanda tanya begitu pun Minseok.

"Lakukan! " suruh Luhan , Sehun mengepal kan tanganya dan menonjok perut Luhan , lagilagi Sehun merasakan hantaman yang juga ia rasakan pada perutnya!

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Minseok terduduk di ranjang.

Luhan lalu membuka kaosnya dan menunjukkan tanda yang sama dengan apa yang dimiliki Sehun , mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar.

"KAU ? Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun terbata bata.

"aku, aku Dongsaengmu " ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki Dongsaeng" balas Sehun

"kau lahir, setelah itu ibumu pergi dan menjadi ibuku" ucap Luhan

"kita seibu?" ulang Sehun , Luhan mengangguk.

"satu ibu beda ayah , dan kau adalah yang beruntung karena terlahir dari manusia utuh " ucap Luhan , Sehun memincingkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Luhan terdiam lalu dia pergi ke jendela.Minseok mengikuti Luhan dan ingin menyentuh bahu Luhan.

"jangan sentuh aku" kata Luhan , lalu dia naik keatas jendela.

"selamat tinggal! " Luhan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Minseok...

"Luhannnnnn!! " teriak Minseok ingiin mengikuti Luhan , ia naik ke jendela namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya.

"kau ini apa apaan siihh!! " Sehun menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukanya , Minseok menangis didada Sehun.

"Sehun , Luhan pergii , Luhan tidak boleh pergi!! " tangisnya memecah tanpa sadar , Sehun masih terlihat bingung dengan situasi ini.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa kalau dia pergi?" tanya Sehun.

"aku mencintai Luhannn " isak minseok sambil memeluk erat Sehun , Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"tenang , ceritakan semua padaku dulu " Sehun memegang kedua pipi Minseok , dan mengusap air matanya , Minseok masih terisak.

Sehun menuntunnya berjalan duduk diranjang.

"sekarang ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi , dan kenapa Luhan bisa memiliki tanda sepertiku " tanya Sehun , Minseok menghela nafas panjang lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun , dari pertama kali dirinya ketemu dengan Luhan pada waktu malam itu , hingga apa yang telah ia lakukan dirumah pohon waktu itu

"nephilim?" ulang Sehun , Minseok mengangguk.

"dia setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat?" tanya Sehun.

"kau tau?" tanya Minseok.

"Appa pernah bercerita itu waktu aku kecil dulu, dia selalu bercerita bahwa eomma dibawa oleh setengah manusia dan malaikat , nephilim. " jelas Sehun.

"kau berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Sehun , Minseokmengangguk lesu.

"Jadi?"

Minseokmelihat mata Sehun , ternyata setelah sadar mata Sehun sama persis dengan mata Luhan.

"Mianhae.." ucap Minseok memeluk Sehun .

"ini benar benar rumit" Sehun mengusap rambut Minseok pelan.

"Jadi Luhan benar benar saudaraku , dia dan aku sedarah , satu ibu namun beda ayah , Pantas dia terlahir sebagai nephilim Karena ayahnya malaikat yang menikah dengan eommaku , dan aku menjadi manusia karena ibuku menikah biasa dengan manusia " kata Sehun dipelukan Minseok.

"Sehun , aku takut menghadapi ini, apa selanjutnya yang harus aku hadapi, aku takut…"

"sssssh.. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa , percaya padaku , kau aman disampingku " Sehun mengusap rambut Minseok pelan.

"bagaimana dengan Luhan , aku juga mencintainya" batin Minseok..

Sudah 3 hari ini Luhan tidak muncul dihadapan Minseok ,padahal seingatnya Luhan hanya diberi waktu 10hari untuk memilih pilihanya.

" Luhan ... Bogoshipoo , luhaannnie bogoshipoo.." Ucap Minseok di depan jendela.

"Luhannie odiaa ? Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada untukku?" Minseok melihat kerlap kerlip bintang yang ada dilangit.

Tak terasa air matanya menitik perlahan di pipi , Minseok benar benar merindukan Luhan , merindukan pelukan Luhan , merindukan kecupan hangatnya , merindukan usapan diirambut saat ia tidur.

"Luhan , aku harap , kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasa sekarang , aku benar benar merindukanmu , kenapa kau harus pergi disaat seperti ini " Isaknya..

Tibatiba , seseorang menyentuh bahunya , Minseok menoleh dan melihat Sehun, Sehun melihat minseok dengan tatapan kawatir.

"Gwencanha ?" tanya Sehun , Minseok menggeleng dan kembali menghadap ke jendela , Sehun memeluk tubuh Minseok yang dingin karena hamparan angin.

"Hunaah, kau kan punya hubungan dengan Luhan"kata Minseok , Sehun mengangguk dipundak Minseok.

"aku ingin tau keberadaanya " ucap Minseok lagi

"aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku hanya manusia biasa , bukan seperti Luhan " ucap Sehun.

"aku merindukan Luhan " Mendengar itu hanya sakit yang dirasakan Sehun, namun Sehun tetap tenang menghadapi Minseok , Sehun lebih erat memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"sudahlah, lupakan yang telah berlalu" ucap Sehun mengecup pipi Minseok dari belakang.

"tapii.."

"sssh.. kau akan tenang di pelukanku" bisik Sehun lirih tepat ditelinga Minseok membuat Minseok langsung diam..

XXXX

Luhan terduduk dirumah pohon tempat yang nereja berdua suka , Luhan meratapi nasibnya sekarang...

"Bagaimana aku bisa memilih jika ada Sehun , otomatis Minseok akan lebih memilih Sehun " Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"dan mana mungkin aku membunuh seseorang yang sedarah denganku, bukankah itu sangat kejii "sambung Luhan.

"Arggghhhh!!! " Luhan menghantam pohon yang dijadikan untuk sandaran ruumah pohonya hingga pohon itu bergetar.

XXX

Esok harinya , Minseok tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjalankan aktivitas hari ini , Luhan Luhan dan Luhan yang hanya ada dipikiran Minseok , bagaimana cara Minseok bertemu Luhan, itu yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

Sehun mengahampiri Minseok yang masih bengong diatas kasur.

"Tidak kekampus?" Minseok menggeleng pelan sambil menutup wajahnga dengan bantal dan membelakangi Sehun.

"yasudah, dirumah baik baik ya , aku mau ke perusahaan appa dulu " Minseok hanya mengangguki omongan Sehun , Sehun mengusap lengan Minseok dan mencium rambut Minseok karena wajah Minseok tertutup oleh bantal , akhirnya Sehun pergi..

Minseok melamun lagi dan memikirkan Luhan , lalu ia mempunyai ide gila , ia bangun dan berjalan membuka pintu balkon , berjalan keluar balkon kamar.

"kalau kau memang mencintaiku , kau akan datang dan menolongku , kalau tidak , aku akan mati menyusulmu " kata Minseok mantap , ia memanjat pagar rumahnya sendiri , lalu.. ...

Minseok memajamkan matanya...

Perlahan , Minseok melepas kan tangannya dari pagar, sudah bersiap jatuh dan...

Setelah Minseok melepaskan tangannya...

Desiran angin membuat rambutnya berteerbangan , namun ada yang aneh.

"kenapa aku belum jatuh?" batin Minseok , tibatiba sensasi angin sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi , Minseok membuka matanya dan...

"Luh.." belum selesei bicara Luhan sudah mencium bibirnya , tak lama hanya 5 menit ..

Luhan lalu melepaskannya dan memeluk Minseok...

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu kawatir " kata Luhan lirih ,Minseok menangis dipelukan Luhan.Ternyata Minseok sudah berada dirumah pohon..

"kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Minseok terisak didada Luhan.

"Annii...bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya.."

"Bohong , kau akan meninggalkanku kan , disaat aku sudah benar benar mulai mencintaimu " potong Minseok , Luhan melepas pelukannya dan meraihkedua tangan Minseok.

"Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu , aku selalu disini untukmu " kata Luhan meletakkan tangan Minseok ke dadanya.

"Aku , aku sangat merindukanmu " ucap Minseok liirih , Luhan menempelkan bibirnya didahi Minseok, Tangan Minseok melingkar ke pinggang Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu , disaat saat seperti ini " kata Luhan , Minseok lebih erat memeluk Luhan.

"Jangan menangiss" kata Luhan.

"bagaimana tidak menangis ,kau meninggalkanku begitu saja waktu itu"

"Mianhaee , aku sedang mencari cara agar bisa bersamamu , tanpa menyakitimu seperti waktu itu"ucap Luhan melepaskan Minseok dalam pelukanya dan menyentuh pipi Minseok lembut.

Minseok hanya terdiam sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"bunuh aku Luhan , aku sudah sadar betapa berharganya kau untukku " ucap Minseok ke Luhan mantap.

"Shirreo ! Aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka" balas Luhan berjalan membelakangi Minseok , Minseok pun mengejar Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang..

Luhan menyentuh tangan Minseok yang bertaut diperutnya..

"Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu " ucap Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin benar perkataan mu malam itu , bahwa , aku harus meninggalkanmu , membiarkanmu bersama Sehun , itu akan lebih baik untukkmu dan untukku, kau akan bahahia dengan Sehun" kata Luhan

"Untukkmu , bukan untukku " balas Minseok cepat.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu " kata Luhan.

"Kau akan lebih menyakitiku jika kau meninggalkanku "Luhan membalikkan badannya , lalu melihat kedua bola mata Minseok , melihat mata Minseok yang sudah basah ,Luhan menyeka air mata Minseok

"Aku masih bisa selalu menjagamu , walau kau bukan milikku seutuhnya " ucap Luhan mengusap rambut Minseok.

"Anni ! Luhan , kenapa malah kau jadi seperti ini " gerutu Minseok

"Demikau Minseok " Balas Luhan.

"Aku mohon , jangan tinggalkan aku " Minseok kembali memeluk Luhan seakan tak mau melepaskan Luhan.

"kembalilah kepada Sehun , aku tak pantas untukkmu " Kata Luhan, Minseok memukul dada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti ini , mana Luhan yang dulu? Aku mencintaimu , aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu " ucap Minsok menangis histeris , Luhan hanya diam , dia mendorong tubuh Minseok agar lebih menempel pada tubuhnya , memeluknya erat sekan tak mau kehilangan Minseok juga..

"Tapi.. Ini yang terbaik….." Luhan mencium rambut Minseok..

TBC !!!

Gomawo yang udah mau baca FF ini

Yang review Ini kejawab ya pertanyaannya hehe , banyak kesalahan dan typi jadi aku tetap menanti reviewnya

Ini XiuHan , endingnya ya tetap Xiuhan kok


	6. Ending

Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"kajja aku antar pulang " kata Luhan.

"Shirreo" ucap Minseok kembali memeluk Luhan.

"ayolah, disini dinginn, nanti kau bisa sakit" balas Luhan.

"aku selalu hangat dipelukanmu Luhan "

Luhan hanya diam.

"pulang ya?" Minseok menggeleng di dada Luhan

."nanti aku todak akan pergi jauh lagi" kata Luhan lembut.

"janji ?" ,

Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik Minseok dalam pelukannya lagi.

"iya aku udah tau , pasti suruh mejamin mata" kata Minseok, Luhan mengacak ngacak rambutnya gemas ,Minseok segera memejamkan mata dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Luhan..

Selang beberapa menit , Minseok sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"tidur sana" suruh Luhan langsung membopong Minseok dan menidurkannya di ranjang , tidak lupa untuk menyelimutinya.

"jangan pergii saat aku tertidur nanti" Ucap Minseok

"aku akan tertidur bersama mu " ucap Luhan mengusap rambut minseok lembut..

Luhan menaikkan kakinya di ranjang lalu Luhanberposisi setengah duduk membawa kepala minseok ke dadanya

."aku bisa bernyanyi loh" kata Luhan tibatiba.

"memang siapa yang tanya?" tanya Minseok meledek :p

"wooo , aku kan Cuma kasih tauu " kata Luhan manyun , telunjuk Minseok usil menusuk pipi Luhan yangmenggembung karena manyunin bibirnya :p

" arraseo arraseo , nyanyiin buat aku ya, bikin aku tertidur"

."tapi Kalau aku sudah tidur kamu jangan pergii "Sambung Minseok lagii

"Iya sayangg " kata Luhan

"I like your smile, I like your vibe I like your style, But that's not why I love you And I, I like the way, You're such a star.

But that's not why I love you

Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you Being you Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been throughAnd that's why I love you..

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted.But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool.When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful.But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know..

That the reason I love you is you

Being you Just you..

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you.."

"suaramu indah sekali Luhan "

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Luhan , Minseok menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat Luhan.

"aku takut kau meninggalkanku " ucap Minseok lirih

"tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu sayang " Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Minseok menggunakan jempolnya , Luhan menundukkan wajahnya , memandang Minseok dalam , sudah sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan..

Ceklek..

"Kalian??" pekik Sehun , Minseok langsung melepas pelukan di Luhan karena reflek , Sehun menganga melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Sehun melihat Minseok dengan tatapan sayu , Minseok lalu bangun lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun , miii mianhae , bu bukan maksud aa aku untuk.."

"sudahlah , kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal kalau kamu mencintainya?" tanya Sehun , Luhan yang mengerti pun memilih meninggalkan Minseok dan Sehun.

"akuu.."

"kamu apa? Tidak ingin menyakitiku? Tapi ini sudahsakit" kata Sehun memotong omongan Minseok

"iyaa Sehun , Mianhae :'( " kata Minseok mendekat ke Sehun , namun Sehun langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sehun.." lirih Minseok , saat membalikkan badan ia malah mendapati Luhan tidak ada.

"Yaaa ? Luhan kemana?" ia buru-buru membuka jendela ,melihat ke sekitar , tibatiba Luhan muncul .

"aku kira kau pergi lagi "

."aku sudah bilang tidak akan pergi pergi lagi darimu :') " ucap Luhan , Luhan lalu masuk kekamar Minseok lagi , menggandeng tangan Minseok

"tidurlah , aku akan disini , aku janji " bisik Luhan halus , Minseok menganggukinya.

Sehun termenung dihalaman belakang rumah ,dia duduk dipinggiran kolam renang , melamun , bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?

"apa yang harus aku lakukan , aku juga tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu Minseok " kata Sehun lirih , Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di tanganya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Relakan dia , relakan dia demi kebahagiaannya " kata seseorang tiba tiba membuat Sehun kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Luhan?" kata Sehun , Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun yang sedang terduduk.

"Anyeong hyung " sapa Luhan ramah, Sehun laluikut berdiri dan memandang Luhan aneh.

"kau bukan dongsaengku , kau terlalu tua untukk menjadi dongsaengku, lihat deh imutan aku " kata Sehun ngasal (--")Luhan menepuk lalu bahu Sehun.

"Apapun itulah , kita mempunyai mata yang sama "kata Luhan bangga :p

"yaa benar , matamu sama dengan mataku , dan mata kita sama dengan ibu kita " ucap Sehun , Luhan mengangguk.

Suasana hening sejenak , lalu Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau benar benar mencintai Minseok?"tanya Sehun , Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"aku rasa dia juga mencintaimu Luhan " balas Sehun.

"tapi dia lebih pantas untukkmu " kata Luhan cepat, Sehun melihat Luhan.

"dia tidak bahagia dengan ku, dia hanya bahagia denganmu " balas Sehun.

"aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya, dia manusia , sedangkan aku hanya… " kata Luhan murung , Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan.

"aku mempunyai cara agar kamu bisa bersama Minseok " kata Sehun tersenyum , Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"ikut aku" kata Sehun , Luhan mengekori Sehun , Sehunmengajak Luhan masuk kekamarnya , lalu..

"bacalah " Sehun melempar buku ke Luhan.

"baca halaman yang aku tekuk , itu saja " kata Sehun, Luhan membuka halaman yang Sehun tekuk.dann..

"seorang nephilim bisa menjadi manusia utuh , hanya jika mendapat jantung dan hati dari saudara sedarahnya" setelah membaca itu Luhan langsung melihat Sehun.

"katamu.. Aku harus merelakan Minseok bahagia " kata Sehun

"Bukan , bukan maksudku seperti itu , manamungkin aku tega melakukanya " Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan.

"lakukan lah , demi Minseok " kata Sehun ,Luhan melepas pegangan tangan Sehun dipundaknya.

"masih ada cara lain!! " teriak Luhan

"sayangnya tidak ada Luhan , waktumu bukanya tinggal beberapa hari saja?" kata Sehun , dia memang tau..

Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

" Gwencanhaa" Luhan lalu mendekat ke Sehun.

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan , Sehun mengangguk.

"ambil jantungku , letakkan di jantungmu , jaga Minseok untukku " ucap Sehun ke Luhan.

"bagaimana caranya aku mengambil jantungmu?" tanya Luhan polos , Sehun tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"kau bodoh sekali, kau kan punya kekuataan ,tinggal membunuhku , lalu ambil jantungku sebelum berhenti berdetak , seleseikan?" kata Sehun.

"ayolah " sambung Sehun lagi , Luhan Nampak ragu melakukan ini , dia benar benar tak tega,

"aku tidak bisa " ucap Luhan , Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan menaruh tangan Luhan dilehernya.

"Lakukan! " suruh Sehun , Luhan menggeleng.

"lakukan sekarang!! " bentak Sehun , Luhan menunduk sambil menekan tangannya dileher Sehun , Sehun mulai sesak nafas , tangannya mengepal , keringat dinginnya keluar , namun tibatiba..

"STOOPPP!!! " teriak Minseok tibatiba muncul didepan kamar Sehun , Luhan dan Sehun kaget melihat Minseok.

"Minseok " pekik mereka berdua , air mata Minseok menangis mendengar percakapan yang mengharukan dari kedua saudara sedarah ini.mereka sungguh saling berkorban demi dirinya :'(

"bunuh aku saja Luhan , jangan Sehun , biarkan Sehunhidup" ucap minseok , Sehun lalu menariknya mundur..

"Tidak! Apa kau tega menyakitinya? Cepat lakukan! Dan ambil jantungku, kalian berdua memang pantas bersama! " kata Sehun.

"Tidak , aku tidak mau melihatmu mati , aku saja, aku yang menginginkan bersama Luhan! " teriak Minseok, Luhan melihat Monseok dan Sehun secara bergantian , bingung luar biasa melanda dirinya , diantara dua pilihan siapa yang harus dia sakiti? Saudara sedarahnya sendiri? Atau Minseok ? Orang yang sangat Luhan cintaii…

Luhan masih terus memandangi mereka berdua , mata Minseok berkaca kaca melihat Luhan , Sehun juga melihat Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Luhan , kau harus benar benar memikirkan ini , kumohon jangan sakiti Sehun , aku mencintaimu , namun aku masih ingin melihat Sehun :'( " kata Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan

"kau masih bisa melihatku nanti " sambar Sehun

"tidak, kau akan mati , kalo aku akan menjadi seperti Luhan " balas Minseok cepat.

"aku mohon Luhan , pikirkan ini baik baik " ucap Minseok menaruh harap pada Luhan.

"Luhan , jangan sakiti dia , aku mohon apa kau tega menyakiti orang yang kau sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"hanya sebentar kan Luhan sakitnya?" tanya Minseok lirih.

Luhan masih melihat Minseok dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Luhan jangan bertindak bodoh!" kata Sehun saat Luhan mulai menarik tangan Minseok , lalu menarik tubuh Minseok dalam pelukannya.

"apa yang akan aku lakukan benar , aku akan mengajak Minseok , aku akan hidup abadi bersamanya dan kau masih bisa melihatnya " kata Luhan , Mimseok mendengarkan di pelukan Luhan , mendengar itu jantung Minseok berdegup sangat cepat , berarti satu hal yang sudah ia tau , kau akan mati..

"Tapi .. jangan sakiti dia " kata Sehun lirih

"Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membuatnya sakit" jawab Luhan.

Sehun melangkah maju mendekati Luhan yang sedang memeluk Minseok , Sehun menyentuh bahu belakang minseok.

"kau yakin?" tanya Sehun , Minseok hanya mengangguk dipelukan Luhan , posisinya membelakangi Sehun, Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"aku yakin Sehun , aku akan kembali untuk melihatmu lagi , aku janji " kata Mimseok melepas pelukan Luham lalu berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"kau benar benar akan pergi?" tanya Sehun , Minseok menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"kepergianku bukanlah akhir dari segalanya bukan?Aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk memberi pengertian masalah ini ke appa dan eomma " ucap Minseok lembut didepan Sehun , Sehun lalu menarik Minseok dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang melihat itu memilih pergi...

"ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali ): " kata Sehun , Minseok hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sehun.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu , aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali untuk melihatku kembali , meski aku tau kau bukan milikku lagi , namun aku yakin aku masih ada dihatimu " kata Sehun.

"kau memang selalu ada dihatiku " balas Minseok , Sehun melepas pelukanya lalu mencium kening Minseok lama.

"nanti aku akan bilang , sama appa dan eommamu , aku akan memberikan pengertian sebaik mungkin , aku juga akan bilang bahwa kau akan kembali " kata Sehun, kau mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"sudah cukupkah?" tanya Luhan tibatiba nongol , Minseok mundur selangkah mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Luhan, lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Anyeeoong :') " tangan Minseok melambai ke Sehun sambil tersenyum , Sehun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi , Luhan tiba tiba memeluk Minseok, Minseok tau ia harus memejamkan mata dan..

"Kita dimana?" tanya Minseok saat sudah sampai di suatu kamar , sepertinya..

"Ini kamarmu Luhan?" tanyanya , Luhan mengangguk kecil , Minseok melihat sekitar kamar Luhan yang tersusun rapi , rapinya melebihi kamarnya sendiri , saat melihat lihat Luhan tibatiba sudah mendekat dan berhadapan dengan Minseok.

Luhan melihat Minseokmengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Lakukan sekarang" kata Minseok memgerti dengan arti tatapan Luhan , Luhan masih melihat Minseok tanpa bersuara.

"ayo Luhan! " sambungnya lagi, Luhan malah menarik Minseok dalam pelukanya.

"aku tidak sanggup membuatmu sakit , ini akan menyiksamu , sungguh " kata Luhan.

"hanya sebentar kan?" tanya Minseok , Luhan menangangguk .

"lakukan itu , buat selembut mungkin " ucap Minseok lirihsambil menelan ludah.

Tangan Luhan yang tadi memeluknya , beralih menempel keleher Minseok,

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sebelum melakukanya , Minseok melepas pelukan Luhan lalu mengangguk.

Luhan menekan tanganya keleher Minseok , semakin lama semakin kencang , membuat Minseok benar benar tidak bisa bernafas , Minseok memeluk Luhan , mencengkeram baju belakang Luhan karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa , merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa bernafas , ingin rasanya memukul menarik tangan Luhan

namun ia mencoba menahanya , mencoba mengingat kenangan kenangan indah bersama Luhan , bersama Sehun , air matanya menetes ditangan Luhan yang menekan lehernya , tangan Luhan yang satu mendorong kepala Minseok agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Lu...Luu...Luhan " lirihnya..

Luhan tak memperdulikanya , dia terus menekan hingga semua nya melemah , jantung Minseok semakin lemah , seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya , nafasnya semakin sesak tak ada ruang lagi untuk bernafas , cengkraman tangan Minseok dibaju Luhan semakin melemah , matanya semakin buram , semakin terpejam , tubuh Minseok semakin dingin hingga pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang ia rasakan , Minseok ambruk dipelukan Luhan..

XLNR

Minseok merasakan , ada sesuatu diperutnya , ia mengerjap erjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Minseok merasa ada desahan nafas di pipinya , ia menoleh kesamping..

"Yaaaak Luhan..!! " teriaknya sambil mendorong Luhan , karena memeluknyadalam posisi tidur

Minseok mengambil posisi duduk , Luhan mengerjap erjapkan matanya.

Minseok memegang dada kirinya

"Omo..?" Minseok kaget karena jantungnya tidak berdetak.

"Luhan, aku sudah…" katanya menggantung , Luhan memelukmu dari belakang dalam posisi duduk lalu mencium pipi Minseok.

"Gomawo.." kata Luhan berbisik , Minseok hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"aku.. aku.."

"sshhh , sudahlah , kita akan bahagia selamanya " kata Luhan , tibatiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka , Minseok melihat seorang lelaki tua datang mendekatinya dan Luhan.

"selamat datang nak " katanya, Minseok bingung , lalu Luhan turun dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Minseok agar ia berdiri.

"dia appaku " kata Luhan , Minseok yang tadi hanya bengong pun baru connect , lalu tersenyum ramah kepada ayah Luhan.

"Luhan memang tidaj salah pilih , dia juga menggunakan pilihanya dengan baik " kata ayah Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Minseok.

"kalian berdua akan segera menikah bukan? Appa sudah tak sabar untuk menggendong cucu " kata ayah Luhan , Minseok senyum senyum malu mendengarnya.

"sudahlah , silahkan kalian berdua ngobrol " kata ayah Luhan lalu pergi , Luhan melihat Minseok tersenyum dan menariknya dalam pelukannya..

"akihirnya , kamu akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya!! " kata Luhan bahagia , Minseok ikut tersenyum dipelukan Luhan.

"secepatnya kita akan menikah " kata Luhan ,Minsekm langsung melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Yaa,tidak perlu terburu buru Lu , aku belum siap serius " kata Minseok manyun.

"Wae... belum siap ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"yaaa.. yaaa aku masih takut kalau tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik untukmu "

Luhan memegang kedua tangan Minseonlk lalu menciummnya.

"kau akan selalu menjadi yang baik untukku sayang" ucap Luhan lembut

"yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri sayang " sambung Luhan lagi , Minseok menghela nafas panjang , nafas tegang..

"baiklah Luhan , aku harap begitu.." kata Minseok lalu menyandarkan kepalanya didada Luhan..

1 minggu kemudian..

Rasa tegang menyambut Minseok hari ini , hari dimana ia dan Luhan melangsungkan pernikahan , ia memakai gaun serba putih , entahlah apa yang Minseok rasa sekarang ini , ia sudah lupa rasanya deg deg an :p

Tibatiba ada yang membuka kamar , Minseok melihat seorang lelaki yang menurutnya sangat sempurna saat ini , lelaki itu mendekat kearahnya

"Wae..?" tanyanya.

"Lu.. Luhan , kau… " kata Minseok menggantung.

"kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Luhan , Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk Luhan menyodorkan tangannya agar bergandengan dengannya , Minseok melakukanya dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar..

Saat berjalan di sebuah taman , banyak pasang mata yang melihat Minseok dan Luhan , mata Minseok berkeliaran kemana mana , dan ia melihat..

" Sehun?" lirihnya , Luhan melirik Minseok.

"aku yang membawanya dia kesini " kata Luhan , Minseok tersenyum..

Sudah saat nya upacara pernikahan , semua mata memandang Minseok dan Luhan , upacara dimulai hingga Minseok resmi menjadi istri Luhan , lalu Luhan memasang sebuah kalung perak , bersimbol bintang , benda langit kesukaan Minseok ..

"aku akan berusaha menjadi sesuatu yang selalu kau rindukan dan kau dambakan " kata Luhan membalikkan badan Minseok setelah melilitkan kalungnya , Luhan tersenyum sempurna melihat Minseok..

"aku pun juga begitu , aku akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang kau rindukan Luhan , menjadi seseorang yang selalu kau inginkan , aku mencintaimu , aku harap kau akan mencintaiku hingga nanti , hingga tak terhingga :')) " kata Minseok , Luhan mengangguk merengkuh pinggang minseok.

"Bukankah , di sebuah pernikahan harus ada perayaan ya?" bisik Luhan .

"maksudmu?" belum menjawab Luhan langsungmengunci bibir Minseok dengan bibirnya , padahal banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan itu , mereka semua tersenyum melihatnya , bertepuk tangan melihat kebahagiaan Minseok dengan Luhan , Sehun pun tersenyum melihat Minseok dengan Luhan ...

Setelah berpagut lama , Luhan melepaskan ciumannya , lalu menggendong Minseok.

"aku akan membahagiakanmuuuuu Lu Minseok " teriak Luhan sambil memutarmutarkan badanya , Minseok tertawa mendapati perlakuan Luhan.

Tangannya berpegangan pada leher Luhan.

"kau tau , kau adalah mahkluk paling sempurnayang pernah aku temuii " kata minseok ke Luhan , Luhan menempelkan keningnya kekening Minseok.

"aku tau , dan kau adalah wanita terindah yang pernah aku temui , melebihi semua malaikat yang berada disini " kata Luhan.

"maka dari itu , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu , sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku , selamanya.." kata Luhan tersenyum melihat kedua bola mata Minseok , jarak kalian memang dekat namun kalian tidak melakukan apapun ,hanya saling menempelkan dahi..

"saatnya membahagiakan ayahku " kata Luhan tersenyum

, Minseok hanya diam menatap Luhan , Luhan menggendongnya melewati kerumunan orang , hingga masuk rumah..

"Luhan Minseok!! " panggil seseorang , mereka berdua menoleh saat sebelum masuk kamar.

"Chukaeeee...atas kesuksesan kalian " katanya

"Sehun! " pekik Minseok

"aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi " kata Minseok , Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jaga dia baik baik Lu , dia semakin cantik aaja " kata Sehun , Luhan mengangguk sejenak , suasana hening sejenak.

."Oke baiklah , sepertinya , aku harus mengikuti tamu lain untuk pulang , kalian.. selamat menikmati apa yang akan kalian lakukan! " kata Sehun lalu membalikkan badan..

"Sehun.. " panggil Minseok , Sehun menoleh.

"kalau kau sudah mempunyai pengganti , jangan lupa kenalkan padaku " Sehun mengacungkan jemponya lalu berjalan membalikkan badan..

"tapi sayang , tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu.. ): " batin Sehun , air matanya mulai menetesss…

Minseok dan Luhan saling lirik di depan kamar

."Mwo.?" tanya Minseok canggung

"Ania.. " balas Luhan.

"akuu.. aku.. " belum apa apa , Luhan sudah langsung merangkul Minseoj, lalu mencium pipinya..setelah itu menuntunnya menuju kamar , dan ceklekk.. menutup pintu , sama halnya menutup hari dimana perjuangan itu berlangsung , hari dimana perjuangan itu sudah berakhir, berakhir dengan bahagia, berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman , Luhan bahagia dengan Minseok , Minseok juga bahagia dengan Luhan , dan Sehun .. bahagia melihat orang di sayang bahagiaa .. :')))

END


End file.
